


say something good to me

by exley



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Narratophilia, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5583487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exley/pseuds/exley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux talks to Kylo Ren about their best officer. Kylo Ren listens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	say something good to me

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone on The Finalizer is gay for Phasma. EVERYONE.

For all their bickering, Hux does enjoy the presence of Kylo Ren. He makes for a wonderful intimidation technique, and a morale booster ( _the son of the Resistance leader is within their ranks; therefore their cause is just_ ). He is very handy in that respect.

With that thought General Hux follows the corridor to Kylo Ren's quarters, only to find the knight sprawled on his bed, right hand frantically sliding over his cock.

Hux only cocks his head at the sight, and shuts the door.

"You again," Kylo snarls through his teeth, hips thrusting into the air. "Don't you have work to do?"

"Don't you know by now, Ren?" Hux replies in a bored tone. " _You're_ my job most days. What brings you to this debauched conclusion now?"

Kylo only grits his teeth; his eyes are shut, as though Hux's presence is breaking his concentration. Hux decides to amuse himself at Ren's expense.

"Let's see, it's the middle of the week, and you're touching yourself. Any new attractive Resistance fighters in today? I know interrogation is your favorite sport."

"No," Ren says, almost conversationally, if it weren't for the flush gathering over his cheeks.

"Hmmm," Hux muses aloud. He sits by the bedside table, not taking his eyes off Ren squirming on the bed. He takes another guess.

"Then perhaps one of your cubicle-dwelling concubines rejected you. What did she say today? That she had a headache?"

"No," Ren grounds out.

"She didn't have a headache?"

" _No_ , it wasn't one of my...'cubicle dwelling concubines'."

"Ah," Hux allows. He studies Kylo's face, and the huffed breaths coming from his mouth. He has a sudden idea. "It couldn't have been...our dear Captain Phasma?"

The groan Ren elides is Hux's favorite sound of the day. _Ah_.

"Pathetic," Hux growls, and Ren whines in reply, high in his throat. "Our most faithful officer, and you're treating her like a common Coruscanti street whore. What's she doing, may I ask? Slapping your face for such insolence?"

"No," Ren says, strangely obedient for once. His tone says he wouldn't mind the thought.

"I see it now," Hux continues with distaste. "She must be enacting one of your nocturnal fantasies. Does she take off her helmet or leave it on? Knowing you, she takes it off. But you're not picky."

"More," Ren moans, gripping his cock with both hands now. The thumb of his left hand swipes over the precome glistening at his tip, and Hux sees him shiver.

"All right," Hux allows. "We'll have it your way. She takes her helmet off. I don't think I've ever seen her with it off; is she blonde or brunette?"

"Blonde," Ren gasps.

"Blonde, then." Hux smirks. "Her helmet isn't the only thing she takes off. She'll take off her armor, too, one piece at a time. You like her gauntlets; when she takes them off, her limbs are long and strong.

"What does she do next, I wonder? Will she get on the floor on all fours? Or will she grab you, a wild feral look in her eyes, and push you down and climb aboard?"

" _More_ ," Ren howls, and Hux sees his left hand drift lower, beneath his balls and fingering his tight opening.

"She won't use your cock; that much is for sure. What she'll do is kneel over your face. You can smell her, all wet and smelling of the sweetest perfume. She'll lower herself down to your mouth, and bring herself off that way. Should I spare you the details?"

"Keep going."

"Very well, then. She'll rock into your mouth, and you'll tongue her eagerly. Her thighs on both sides of your head are like to suffocate you, but you don't care. In fact, you like it.

"She'll grab your hair when you find the spot she likes, and you'll keep at it, tongue swirling around her clit. It takes a long time to make her come, but you're _you_ ; you'll never give up. She'll move her hips in time to your tongue pressing against her cunt, low guttural moans leaving her mouth like prayers. I wonder if she says anything. Would she curse and call you names, or would she praise you and call you a god from beyond the stars? The latter seems extremely unlikely."

"Yes," Ren whispers, starting up a faster rhythm. Hux shakes his head.

"In any case, she's close. You can smell it. Your face is wet from her. She jackknifes, and her moves become erratic. When she comes, so will you."

And just like that, in reality, Ren comes, muscles contracting and his torso lifting off the bed, making a mess of his hands and chest. Hux smiles at the sight.

It takes a moment for Ren to catch his breath; when his heartbeat is finally regular, he looks at Hux, and Hux is hard. Hux thinks about going to his quarters to relieve himself, but Ren smirks and runs his tongue over his lips.

"Do you need my help?"

"I suppose, if you like," Hux decides, shifting in his seat. He parts his knees wide, and unbuttons his trousers, allowing for some relief. Ren rises from the bed and makes his way to Hux, deliberately slowly.

"Maybe I'll call Phasma in here. Give you a demonstration."

"Don't you _dare_ ," scolds Hux, before Ren begins to work and no words are necessary.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry George, sorry JJ, sorry god


End file.
